Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) refers to the use of low-cost “tags” embedded in or attached to items that can store “bar code” type information, as well as more detailed information about the items. The tags are generally small labels, or the like, with a miniature embedded antenna. A tag reader interrogates the tag by transmitting an RFID signal, which energizes the embedded antenna to provide power for the tag to transmit a responsive RFID signal to the reader.
Various commercial applications have been suggested for RFID tags, particularly in the area of retail marketing and sales. For example, RFID technology may be used to gather information related to consumer trends, purchasing habits, consumption rates, etc. It is also known to use RFID technology in the areas of inventory control, manufacturing process and control, product accountability and tracking systems, etc. Manufacturers, shippers, and retailers may be able to follow a given product through their respective systems from initial production through to point of sale using RFID tags. It has been suggested that other applications may include shopping carts that automatically charge a bank account, refrigerators that connect to the Internet to automatically reorder items, and interactive televisions linked to such refrigerators that will feed targeted commercials and special offers to consumers.
RFID readers have been incorporated into various electronic devices such as Personal Data Assistants (PDAs) and mobile cellular telephones.